


Уют

by lord_Henry, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Henry/pseuds/lord_Henry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: – Ее не было. Мне приснилось, что ее не было, – шепчет  Баки. – Еще до того как ее сделали. Руку. У меня ее не было, а когда я проснулся – она не работала, и я не знал что делать, я запаниковал и пришел и сюда, и прости, пожалуйста. Прости.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445878) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



Тони приподнимается на локтях, зевает во весь рот и, сонно моргая, смотрит на фигуру, нерешительно замершую в изножье его кровати.

Он никогда особо не ожидал повторения или даже упоминания их небольшого рандеву в подворотне, он сам давно отнес его в категорию разовых происшествий и был этим вполне удовлетворен. Тонине понаслышке знал, что такое утешительный секс, как и все в их работе. И если с традиционной поддержкой у него было не очень, то физическое удовольствие он как раз мог обеспечить и при этом не выставить себя полным идиотом, ляпнув что-нибудь очень глупое и неподходящее в самый глупый и неподходящий момент.

И если утешить нужно было острого на язык красавца едва за двадцать с ловкими пальцами, пухлыми губами и невозможными голубыми глазами – Тони явно не в претензии. Пусть даже упомянутый красавец считает хорошей идеей пробраться в его пентхаус посреди ночи и смотреть, как он спит.

Слава программистским богам за ДЖАРВИСа и его предусмотрительность - тот разбудил Тони и предупредил, что сейчас его навестит нежданный, но не сказать что нежеланный гость.

Бросив взгляд на голографический дисплей часов, Тони стонет и зевает еще раз, вдогонку.

– Ты что, пытаешься довести старого больного человека до сердечного приступа, или зачем решил прервать мой драгоценный здоровый сон?

– Прости, – смущенно бормочет Баки, здоровой рукой вцепившись в протез, безвольно висящий вдоль туловища и поблескивающий в слабом свете реактора.

Тони мгновенно садится на постели, встревоженно осматривая Баки на предмет видимых повреждений. У них не запланировано никаких заданий, а сигнал тревоги его бы непременно разбудил, но ведь они живут в доме, полном всяческих убийц, шпионов, сверхлюдей и эксцентричных гениев, так что у них вечно что-то происходит.

– Что случилось? – хрипло спрашивает Тони. Внезапно у него пересыхает в горле от нахлынувшего беспокойства и на удивление мощного… желания защитить? «Хм, интересно», – мысленно отмечает он.

Баки прерывисто вздыхает, кривится, и Тони мгновенно перекатывается, свешивает ноги с кровати и подается к нему. Тот бросается к нему, обхватывает здоровой рукой за спину, а коленями опирается о матрас по обе стороны от его бедер.

– Мы все исправим, что бы это ни было. Все исправим, мой хороший, – успокаивает Тони дрожащего Баки, смутно отмечая вырвавшееся ласковое обращение, но решая не обращать внимания. Вместо этого он просто успокаивающе гладит Баки по спине, а тот прячет лицо в изгибе его плеча, пытаясь заглушить рвущиеся из груди рыдания.

Тони поворачивает голову, касается губами виска, носом отодвигая взмокшие волосы, и шепчет:

– Я все сделаю, я рядом, детка.

Раз уж начал с этими уменьшительно-ласкательными, то чего останавливаться, решает он.

Осторожно, стараясь не потревожить еще больше и без того неспокойного Баки, Тони притягивает безжизненную металлическую руку ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Проходится по всем соединениями и слабым местам, но не обнаруживает ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

– Это глупо, – выдавливает Баки после очередного судорожного вздоха, вздрагивая и прижимаясь носом к шее Тони в попытках успокоиться.

– Что глупо? – мягко произносит Тони, отпуская протез и обхватывая Баки двумя руками, прижимает ближе. – Что случилось?

Пауза, повисшая после этого вопроса, слишком затягивается. Тони подумал бы, что Баки уснул на нем, если бы не слышал, как тот периодически всхлипывает, и не чувствовал ногти на своей шее – нервное движение, наверняка Баки сам не осознает, что делает.

– Ее не было. Мне приснилось, что ее не было, – шепчет, наконец, Баки, и Тони краем глаза видит, как у него ярко покраснел кончик уха. И это не стоит считать милым, учитывая обстоятельства и состояние Баки, строго напоминает он себе. – Еще до того, как ее сделали. Руку. У меня ее не было, а когда я проснулся – она не работала, и я не знал, что делать, запаниковал и пришел сюда, и прости, пожалуйста. Прости.

До заторможенного со сна мозга Тони не сразу доходит, но когда доходит – он не может сдержать облегченного вздоха. Обхватывает ладонью шею Баки и легко массирует, чтобы немного снять напряжение.

– Она скоро снова подключится. Иногда нервным окончаниям и нейронам требуется больше вре…

– Да, я знаю, – прерывает его Баки, пряча боль и уязвимость за раздраженным тоном. – Я не идиот.

Не ведясь на провокацию, Тони целомудренно целует его макушку, а рукой спускается ниже, массируя всегда чувствительное плечо, где соединяется плоть и металл. От этого Баки низко, довольно стонет, все больше расслабляясь в объятиях.

– Прости, – выдыхает он, отодвигаясь так, чтобы нормально посмотреть Тони в глаза, и тот на автомате тянется, большим пальцем мягко касаясь припухшей кожи под правым глазом Баки, при этом осторожно, но искренне улыбаясь. – Я только и делаю что ору на тебя и плачу. Не слишком привлекательно.

– Клинта как-то дважды за три недели стошнило на меня, что, хм, было намного хуже, – пожимает плечами Тони. Баки фыркает и толкает его нос своим. – Не волнуйся, ты мне все равно нравишься больше. Намного, намного больше.

– Ну я надеюсь, – коротко смеется Баки и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Его губы мокрые и соленые, и Тони подается навстречу, одобрительно мыча. Проходится руками по бедрам Баки, на мгновение сжимая, а затем выпутывается из-под него и отползает обратно на постель.

Он протягивает руку, и, потакая внутреннему ребенку, делает комичный призывный жест. Но замирает, когда Баки медлит и прикусывает нижнюю губу, затравленно глядя на него.

– Детка? – Тони сам морщится от снова проскользнувшего обращение, но Баки, кажется, в своей панике вообще не обращает на это внимания.

Тони - мастер лажать по полной сам не зная каким образом, это правда, но ему вовсе не нравится сложившаяся ситуация.

– Баки? – еще раз пробует он уже мягче, опустив руки на постель и нервно теребя простыню.

– Просто… - начинает Баки и сам себя обрывает, делая глубокий вдох, и, к ужасу Тони, собираясь с духом.

Далее наверняка последует «Дело не в тебе, дело во мне» – фраза, которую все любят и ненавидят одновременно, в зависимости от того, произносят ее или слышат. Отлично, ну просто отлично, думает Тони. Его бросают в собственной постели посреди ночи, если быстрого секса в подворотне и нескольких стыдливых фантазий вообще достаточно для расставания.

Тони неловко ерзает и опускает плечи, пряча лицо.

– Я, кажется, не могу, не прямо сейчас, – запинаясь, произносит Баки, затем раздраженно стонет и пробует еще раз. – В смысле, не сегодня? Может быть, позже? Я не знаю, кажется, сейчас я не в состоянии. Не стоило мне приходить, наверное, но я не знал, кто еще…

Он замолкает, и тут до Тони доходит. Он резко поднимает голову и видит, как Баки поднимается и пятится к двери, неловко переминаясь и избегая взгляда Тони.

– Нет! Нет, все в порядке, – уверяет Тони, потому что он и правда не имел в виду секс. Ему даже в голову не приходило, и кажется, это знак чего-то глубокого и чистого, о чем он совершенно точно не хочет сейчас думать. – Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто иди сюда. Пожалуйста?

Баки хмуро глядит на него, в замешательстве открывая и закрывая рот несколько раз, но потом делает шаг навстречу и робко забирается на кровать. Перелезает через ноги Тони, и они оказываются бок-о-бок.

– Привет, – улыбается Тони и тянется за поцелуем, за которым следует второй и третий, и вот это уже явно вина Баки. Затем он демонстративно отворачивается, берет все еще не функционирующую руку Баки и оборачивает вокруг своей талии, прижимаясь спиной к его груди.

Его плеча легонько касаются теплые губы, и он чувствует, как Баки устраивает вторую руку под подушкой и просовывает ступню между его лодыжек, и слышит довольный вздох.

– Так хорошо? – тихо спрашивает Тони, и в ответ Баки нашаривает его руку и переплетает их пальцы.

***

Просыпается Тони от минета. Вплетает еще плохо слушающиеся со сна пальцы в волосы Баки и весьма красноречиво мычит.

Ответный смех Баки отдается в нем восхитительной вибрацией, и, вкупе с настойчивым пальцем, скользящим между ягодиц, окончательно доводит Тони до пика. Он выгибается со вскриком.

– Доброе утро, – выдавливает он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и притягивает Баки к себе, чтобы слизать остатки собственного вкуса с его губ, на что тот стонет, и его член дергается. Спихнув Баки с себя, Тони перекатывается на живот, нашаривает в прикроватной тумбочке смазку и не глядя бросает за спину.

– Ну давай, тигр.

На это Баки снова смеется, но послушно открывает тюбик и принимается за подготовку Тони. Оба синхронно стонут, когда он наконец входит одним гладким движением.

Этот раз нетороплив и полон ласки, Тони лениво подается навстречу толчкам Баки, одобрительно бормоча, и довольно стонет, когда Баки кончает и изливается глубоко внутри него, вжавшись лбом в плечо.

Последующий за этим душ длится в три раза дольше обычного и включает в себя распускание рук с обеих сторон. Но в итоге они добираются до кухни, где Тони плюхается на стул и бурчит, требуя кофе, а Баки шлепает его футболкой, которую как раз собирался натянуть.

– Сержант Барнс, вас спрашивает капитан Роджерс, – объявляет ДЖАРВИС. Баки быстро заглатывает то, что нашел в холодильнике, и пятой точкой закрывает дверцу.

– Ага, хорошо. Я поговорю с ним, – решает он и поворачивается к столешнице, чтобы включить кофемашину.

– Бак? – раздается из динамиков голос Стива, полный беспокойства и на тон выше обычного. – Ты где?

– У Тони.

Повисает пауза. Затем он уточняет:

– В семь утра? Почему?

Вопрос оправданный, мысленно соглашается Тони и на всякий случай бросает взгляд на часы.

– Была проблема с рукой вчера ночью, и в итоге я уснул прямо тут, – просто говорит Баки, и Тони широко ему улыбается, впечатленный таким правдивым ответом. Баки в ответ ухмыляется и подмигивает.

– Ты в порядке? – все еще обеспокоенно спрашивает Стив, и Баки слегка закатывает глаза, принимаясь нажимать кнопки в явно случайном порядке.

– Попробуй вторую слева, здоровяк, – фыркает он и получает шутливо-сердитый взгляд.

– Ну простите, мистер миллиардер, в мое время кофе варили в кастрюльке на плите! – нарочито саркастично произносит Баки, поднимая бровь и уперев руку в бедро. – Но, видимо, подобное оскорбляет вашу нежную натуру?

– Я однажды видел, как он добавляет в свой кофе ваниль, – совершенно не помогает Стив, и Баки кривится в гримасе полного отвращения от одной мысли о чем-то, кроме густой черной жижи в чашке, но все-таки нажимает нужную кнопку.

Ох уж эти солдаты, думает Тони и обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу.

– Кажется, ты обидел его, Стиви, – с театральным сочувствием замечает Баки, беря наполненную чашку, и дразняще отпивает из нее.

– Ужасно, я просто не смогу с этим жить, – абсолютно бесцветным голосом отвечает Стив, и ну правда, если бы только таблоиды знали об этой безжалостной, полной сарказма стороне своего любимого Капитана Паиньки. – Пойдем потом на пробежку?

– Конечно, часов в девять? – соглашается тот, не спеша подходит к Тони, опускается ему на колени и прикасается губами к губам.

Стив говорит что-то о том, что тренировки лучше с раннего утра, и они с Баки начинают препираться, но Тони уже не слушает. Он обнимает Баки рукой за талию и целует широкую грудь, а затем укладывает голову в изгиб его шеи, на удивление довольный жизнью, несмотря на отсутствие своего утреннего ванильного маккиато.


End file.
